


最棒的聖誕禮物

by beautywind



Series: We [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 這篇一樣出自失控的安價，原噗請走：https://www.plurk.com/p/n3fwca猛迪聖誕節除了開車還女裝了還這樣那樣了（哪樣），聖誕快樂囉！Veddie真棒！謝謝NK這次配合我一起開車，圖請走：





	最棒的聖誕禮物

最近在路上都會經過一些用閃亮亮的燈泡裝飾的樹，猛毒覺得很新奇，之前跟艾迪一起站在高處眺望人類的城市時，就覺得這個種族能用一些巧思把自己的世界裝飾得更美麗。

艾迪說這是聖誕節，聖誕節要做什麼呢？猛毒審視了一下宿主的記憶，去年似乎是跟安一起過的。

艾迪聳了聳肩苦笑：「但是今年肯定要想點別的活動了。」

猛毒聞言立刻提議：「我們可以殺幾個壞蛋來慶祝一下！」語氣裡滿是興奮，雖然艾迪不確定那是因為飢餓過久想吃點巧克力、炸薯球以外的食物所引起的，還是最近共生體看太多英雄電影似乎很想嘗試？

那種滋味很棒，他是這麼說的。

「話說在聖誕節殺壞人好像哪邊怪怪的，不過如果在聖誕節作案的壞人似乎比平常更壞？」艾迪似乎有點動搖，寒風吹得他的鼻頭紅紅的，他打了一個噴嚏，縮了縮脖子表示看狀況吧？聖誕夜最常見的大概就是竊盜吧？有些小偷罪不致死吧？應該？

面對又開始三心二意的宿主，猛毒的熱流一邊匯聚成一條黑色圍巾包覆艾迪的頸子，一邊用低沉的嗓音誘惑道：「不然我們待在家裡做愛一整天好了！」

艾迪立刻停下腳步，往家的反方向快步離去：「不，我突然覺得我們應該要好好待在外面一整天，你都沒看過人類在聖誕夜的活動，我甚至覺得我們去抓幾個小賊也不錯，就這麼決定了。」

面對賴皮的宿主，猛毒也不想強硬逼迫，反正不管哪個選項，只要是跟艾迪一起做，都好。

艾迪經過幾家正在促銷的商家，忍不住問共生體有什麼想要的聖誕禮物嗎？雖然這種東西通常是要自己想的，但是在被寄生的狀況下，什麼心思都瞞不過共生體，不如直接問了吧？

猛毒看著站在門口發宣傳單的女郎，天氣那麼冷還穿著紅色的短裙、掛著紅色的聖誕帽，手上還拿著一個黃色的鈴鐺，猛毒好奇的開口問道：「為什麼人類這麼喜歡耶誕節？因為可以作這種打扮嗎？」

艾迪跟女郎接過一張傳單，為了鼓勵對方的辛勞，他決定踏進紅衣女郎的店家逛一下，一邊小聲回答共生體的疑問：「你要這麼解釋也可以啦，雖然耶誕節存在的理由最早是因為宗教的原因，不過後來聰明的商人知道這東西可以包裝，弄著弄著就變成現在這樣子了；總之，人們喜歡耶誕夜的緣故不外乎是可以跟喜歡或重要的人團聚，至於打扮倒是其次，也不是每個人都穿那樣啊，最傳統的打扮應該是那樣。」艾迪比了比對面店家的正在發糖果的聖誕老公公。

猛毒嗯了一聲然後開口：「我記得你上次看的A片主角就穿這樣。」

非常直接的發言讓艾迪怪叫了一聲，而後面對店裡其他人關愛的目光，乾笑的猛搖手說別管他，一邊急忙壓低聲音說：「我、我以為你睡著了！對、對啦！呃……那個算是情趣吧，總之，人類有時也會在非節日穿上那種服裝，但我們不要在這討論這種問題吧，你快決定你要什麼啦！」

面對惱羞的宿主，滿意於對方體溫升高的猛毒緩緩開口：「我想看你穿一樣的。」

艾迪抓了抓頭走到聖誕衣區，尋找尺寸跟他一樣的耶誕老公公裝，但是他的手指卻突然不受控制，把褲子放回去，直接去抓隔壁排的裙子。

艾迪有點尷尬的看著一旁側目他的女孩子們，乾笑的硬把裙子掛回去，一邊低罵猛毒：「你在幹麻？你不是要我打扮成聖誕老公公嗎？」

共生體表示：「要穿得跟A片女主角一樣。」

此話一出，艾迪真想掐死前幾分鐘的自己，早知道別問猛毒要什麼了，怎麼淨學一些有的沒的？他隨意撥弄了一下裙裝，似乎沒有自己的尺寸？鬆了口氣的他比了店內最大的裙子說：「抱歉我塞不下去，你要不要換點別的要求？」

不料這時應該在外面發傳單的女郎居然跑進來了，熱心的問他是否需要大一點的尺寸，她幫他去倉庫找看看。

「不、那個……」艾迪才想說不用，店長也出現了，一邊跟他介紹其他可愛的服裝、鹿角什麼的，甚至偷偷跟他說對面的情趣內衣店最近有一款很漂亮的雪花款內褲，可以買回去跟女朋友嘿嘿嘿。

嘿嘿個毛啊、推薦個屁啊！這些話都不能直接講出來，艾迪憋得很辛苦，一邊祈禱著裙子最好不要有再大一點的尺寸，拜託拜託……

結果短裙女郎開心得一蹦一跳拿著最大的裙子給他，稍微比了一下就知道尺寸應該剛好，臉皮薄的艾迪死都不想試穿，一邊重申這是要送人的，一邊尷尬的結帳，拗不過店長跟女郎熱情的買一送一打折之類的宣傳，總之又多買了一對鹿角跟聖誕帽，艾迪還多貼給他們小費，這才從店裡走出來。

艾迪一邊想著要在外面逗留久一點，一邊經過剛剛店長說的情趣內衣店前，然後發現他的腳突然動不了了，像個白痴一樣傻站在門口。

不行，再這樣下去又會被拖進去消費的，艾迪很想移動，腳卻像生根一樣釘牢在地，他最後嘆了一口氣問：「你又要幹麻？我都照你的意思買裙子了。」

面對有些焦慮的宿主，共生體愉悅的表示：「一套的才好。」

「不是！這不是一套的！誰跟你說裙子下面一定會穿這種內褲！」還沒罵完，店員就出來熱情招待他了，把剩餘的話都吞回肚子內的艾迪看了一眼店內其他五花八門的東西，果斷的直接問店員雪花款內褲放在哪。

店員展示給他看的時候，同樣有尺寸的問題，只是這次店員直接利索的從下方的櫃子拿出最大號的，艾迪看了一眼就知道他應該勉強穿得下，把店員支開以後，艾迪認命的問了一句：「白色跟黑色，你選一件吧，不准再要其他的東西了，要沒錢了。」

猛毒想了一下選了黑色的，理由是很襯宿主的屁股肉。

艾迪臉瞬間熱到不行，他輕咳幾聲，卻還是說到做到去結帳，店員還給了他一個粉紅色的袋子裝著，外觀說有多正經就有多正經。

買完共生體的禮物，艾迪經過一家客滿的餐廳，內部都是高級的裝潢，他是很想讓猛毒吃好一點，奈何書還沒寫完實在捉襟見肘，但是特別的節日他又不想隨便用平時的巧克力跟薯球打發過去，便走到生鮮市場打算買幾塊生肉，雖然他不確定自己的胃撐不撐得住……

感動於宿主這麼顧慮自己的心情，猛毒低沉的嗓音像醇烈的美酒一樣在艾迪腦中及耳畔同時響起：「 **現在，我更想吃你。** 」

這樣露骨的宣言讓艾迪像燙到手一樣把那包生肉甩回冷凍櫃內，頭皮及後頸椎一瞬間竄過酥酥麻麻的電流，隨後耳根及臉頰都泛紅了，雖然明知買這些東西回去就是要幹些不正經的事，但他對猛毒總是那麼直白的要求還是有點招架不住，難為情的艾迪少見的閉嘴裝死，摸過生肉透著寒意的指尖摸了摸自己泛紅的臉頰跟後頸試圖降溫。

在超市逛了好一會的艾迪最後還是買了比平常高級的巧克力跟進口牌子的薯球，大包小包的回到家時，艾迪才想到好像漏買了最重要的聖誕樹？嗯？不對，他印象中好像有一小顆聖誕樹放在櫃子裡面長灰塵，旁邊應該還放著一包塑膠袋，裡面裝的都是些聖誕裝飾，一年只會拿出來用一次的那種玩意兒，只是之前都很習慣去安家過聖誕節，對方的聖誕樹可比自己的大多了，久而久之他都忘記自己有一小棵聖誕樹。

然而猛毒才不會那麼輕易讓宿主轉移話題，聖誕樹什麼的才沒有艾迪穿上可愛的衣服重要！！面對一直催促的共生體，艾迪終於受不了的說好啦好啦，這才不情願的接過猛毒已經替他拆好的內褲。

看著那個布料少到根本不算內褲的東西，艾迪布洛克深吸了一口氣，伸頭一刀、縮頭也是一刀，不如早死早超生吧……鼓起平時揭發公司、政府黑暗面的勇氣，立刻把目前穿的內褲脫了，就當他彎腰要穿上新內褲時，共生體自告奮勇的伸出觸手包住艾迪的手指替他一起穿上。

「這內褲到底哪裡好了，根本就是好看點的丁字褲啊？哈啾！」看不到自己背面、也不想了解這件內褲到底有多襯自己屁股肉的艾迪連忙套上紅色的短裙，但布料一樣少的衣物無法讓他感覺好一點，剛剛那個小姐真是太敬業了，他自己在室內這樣穿都要凍僵了。

決定應該動一動暖身的艾迪粗手粗腳的去把櫃子內的聖誕樹跟裝飾品拖出來，猛毒一臉富饒趣味的跟在艾迪身後打量，男人隨便一個動作都會露出短裙下的內褲，細碎的花紋包覆著男人柔軟的陰莖跟陰囊若隱若現的。

「別愣在那，快來幫我。」艾迪搓了搓自己的臂膀，將一條彩帶塞到猛毒手裡，要他幫忙裝飾那顆聖誕樹。

共生體拿著彩帶，看了看聖誕樹、又看了看宿主，而後俐落的把艾迪綁成了禮物，還在對方的喉結打了個蝴蝶結，一邊得意洋洋的跟宿主炫耀他有在觀察人類怎麼準備禮物的。

「不，我的意思是綁那顆樹，你綁我幹麻……啊對了，你幫我把那個東西拿過來。」行動被限制的艾迪抬起下巴示意猛毒把另外一個塑膠袋拿過來，要猛毒從裡面抽出鹿角髮箍交給他，雙手都被彩帶綁住的艾迪要猛毒低下頭來，然後他稍微踮起腳尖替猛毒戴上髮箍。

「聖誕老人都要有麋鹿坐騎，你真適合。」艾迪露出傻氣的微笑，怎麼可以只有他扮裝呢？猛毒當然也要參與一下的。

坐騎。猛毒微微瞇起純白雙眼，他還記得第一次自己稱呼艾迪的時候，是那樣冷漠、疏遠；但現在艾迪喊他坐騎的時候，宿主內心暖暖的情愫不斷流入他的體內，艾迪覺得他很可愛，不，可愛的人明明就是艾迪。

戴著鹿角髮箍的猛毒示意自己的宿主騎上來，坐騎嘛，就要盡點坐騎的義務。

覺得自己好像挖坑給自己跳的艾迪支支吾吾的，說好也不是，說不要好像也不對，但是身體實在太冷了，如果真的要用這種方式取暖，好像也不是不行……

跨坐到共生體身上時，短裙整個撩到他的下腹了，感覺只穿一條情趣內褲坐在猛毒身上蹭不是很妙，就在艾迪拖拖拉拉的時候，黑色的黏液沿著內褲的邊緣滑入他的後穴，艾迪嗚咽一聲卻沒有掙扎，任憑猛毒的黏液在他體內一點一滴擴張，當他的陰莖勃起的時候，窄小的內褲立刻像是要被撐破一樣，勒得艾迪有些不舒服，喘著氣的宿主要猛毒解開雙手的彩帶，他想把內褲往下脫一點。

猛毒聞言並沒有理會宿主的請求，反而是匯聚黏液開始套弄宿主的陰莖，還很巧妙的不要弄破內褲。

「嗚、你……哈嗯、嗯……」被前後玩弄的艾迪嗓音有點委屈，但身體的確熱起來的他也不希望猛毒停下來，矛盾的心情弄得他更是焦躁，濡濕的龜頭及黏液很快把內褲弄得又濕又黏的，當陰莖再脹大一圈時，股溝內的細繩深深陷入艾迪的臀肉，黑色的黏液順勢的被推得更裡面，惹得宿主的身體微微顫抖著，卻不是因為寒冷所造成的，猛毒很滿意這樣的結果，比誰還熟知艾迪身體構造的共生體開始按壓前列腺的部位，艾迪抽了一口氣，被束縛的雙手稍稍陷入猛毒擬態的體內，就在以為可以射出第一發的時候，猛毒輕輕堵住了他的馬眼，一邊停下所有愛撫，他想保留艾迪的體力，而且……艾迪的後穴擴張的也差不多了。

「騎上來，我的聖誕老人。」抽出黏液的猛毒解開艾迪的雙手，黏液引導著艾迪掰開自己的後穴，他則是幫忙拉開那條細繩，臉紅耳赤的男人低聲咕噥了幾句，小穴在碰到猙獰的碩大龜頭時還是忍不住縮了一下，深吸兩口氣的艾迪緩緩的往下坐，腸壁一吋吋被擬態陰莖撐開，不敢一次坐到底的男人在含到一半時就停下了，共生體並沒有逼他，欣賞著宿主抵著他的腹部小心翼翼動起來的樣子。

「哈啊、啊……」艾迪動了幾下覺得腿開始發酸，他知道猛毒在等自己受不了會坐到底，但是、但是光想就覺得很可怕，即使不是第一次做，他還是會想著自己到底怎麼含進那麼大的東西？

但當小腿也開始發麻的時候，艾迪終於放棄抵抗的坐到底，猛毒似乎等這一刻等很久了，在宿主重心往下的時候全力挺腰往上深插，弄得艾迪頭皮發麻一時半刻說不出話，淚珠微微從艾迪發紅的眼角滲落。

「不行、你不能……嗚、嗚嗯！這是作弊……嗚！」艾迪第二次坐下來的時候，顆粒抵在他的精囊上旋轉著，再也忍不住的宿主直接射在內褲裡，熱液沿著柱身往下流動，在他還沒開口喊停以前，猛毒的黏液固定住他的腰部跟大腿，深埋在男人體內的陰莖也開始瘋狂抽插起來。

「啊啊、啊……等、等一……嗚！」才剛射精完非常敏感的身子根本禁不起這樣的侵犯，顫抖的腸壁瘋狂的蠕動著像是徒勞的宿主能作的最後抵抗，被插到眼神有些渙散的艾迪張大嘴巴換著氣，猛毒進得是那麼深，咽喉彷彿都能嚐到龜頭的腥味，口水沿著嘴角滑落，男人因快感緊繃的泛紅脖頸都浮出一條條青筋。

「不行了、我又要去、要去了……求你、求求、嗚啊啊！」第二次的射精來得又急又猛，腦子一片空白的艾迪出聲討饒，卻在猛毒再一次插入、耳邊都能聽到噗滋的聲響時，一直繫在他脖子上的彩帶以及內褲瞬間被猛毒解開、裙擺也被觸手撩起，拆禮物的同時高潮的艾迪也繃緊了身子，這次不被任何衣物限制的精液飛得又高又遠，濺得艾迪的胸口、裙擺跟猛毒的觸手都是白濁的液體，這樣的美景讓猛毒再也按捺不住，低吼一聲將擬態精液全數灌入宿主體內，男人嗚咽幾聲，疲軟的陰莖前端又緩緩吐出透明的液體。

艾迪喘息了一會才調適過來，有鑑於以往的經驗，他絕對不要開口問這傢伙滿意了沒，總之有做就好了吧？艾迪一邊這麼想，一邊就要起身離開這匹從頭到尾都在使壞的坐騎。

共生體沒有阻止宿主的動作，當艾迪順利離開以為沒事的時候，下一秒便被猛毒壓在床上。

艾迪看著黑色的觸手上不知何時掛著已經被擦拭過的吊飾，一條長長的細繩上綁了很多顆黃色的圓形珠球，他才要猛毒別又把自己當聖誕樹的下一秒，對方就這麼比照辦理了，還在他的胸口放上一顆星星，於此同時他的大腿被對方架起，才軟軟的說了幾個不字，黑色的擬態陰莖便重新插入溼熱的小穴，渾身一震的艾迪發出黏膩的呻吟，會壞掉的，一直這樣做會壞掉。

「我不會讓我們壞掉的，艾迪，你比誰都還清楚。」猛毒舔舐艾迪發紅的臉頰及濡濕的眼角，當舌尖輕觸著艾迪的下唇時，宿主掙扎了兩下還是微微張開紅唇，讓猛毒又粗又長的舌頭鑽入他的口中，艾迪已經很習慣與共生體的深吻，只是一開始不能太躁進，要像人類一樣在口中多逗留幾下，引導男人分泌出更多唾液後才緩緩往裡頭深，他的宿主、他的艾迪雖然總是習慣嘴巴上拒絕他，但真的要做的時候卻又全心全意的接納他，這總是讓猛毒無法自拔，艾迪就像是他的毒、他一輩子不想戒掉的癮。

「唔、唔嗯……」舌頭舔到深處的同時，艾迪的鼻尖發出了不適的嚶嚀，猛毒妥協的把舌頭稍稍退出一點，但狠狠的將陰莖埋入艾迪的體內當作替代，每一次抽插他都會感覺到艾迪的咽喉跟腸壁緊緊的勒住他，猛毒一邊把男人的腿拉得更開、抬得更高，黏液匯聚成的陰莖也不客氣的往更深處進犯，直到撞擊到乙狀結腸，惹得男人瞪大雙眼掙扎起來，但他的雙手早已被吊飾的細繩綁在胸口無法自由挪動，只能任憑共生體為所欲為的艾迪腦子充斥著很痛很痛很痛的念頭，但這一切都只是過渡，他知道、他的共生體也知道。

當宿主的大腦散發出大量的多巴胺及腦內啡時，猛毒也將舌頭全數抽出，他喜歡聽艾迪的呻吟。

「哈啊、啊……你不要每次、啊……都插得那麼深……嗚、嗚嗯！」哭到後面嗓音已經軟成一坨像是融化的果醬，艾迪的聲音聽起來與其說是抱怨、不如更像是撒嬌，至少猛毒是這麼單方面理解的。

隨著強烈的進犯，艾迪挺立的陰莖在空中激烈搖晃著，猛毒突然興起一個念頭，如果從這邊進去的話，會怎麼樣呢？

一開始猛毒舔弄著自己的龜頭時，舒服的艾迪只是軟綿綿的發出哼哼唧唧聲並未抗拒，然而當他發現猛毒的舌尖正嘗試性由外往內戳刺時，內心警鈴大作的艾迪立刻大叫：「不行、不行、絕對不行！猛毒你聽到沒有？！」

感覺到宿主的懼怕，共生體一邊安撫著艾迪，分泌出大量黏液愛撫著男人的乳頭、一邊套弄著陰莖分散艾迪的注意力，等到男人身體稍微放鬆的時候，縮成最細形狀的舌頭便無預警的戳了進去，艾迪痛得大叫，雙腿在空中無助的踢蹬著，熱淚像是鬆開的水龍頭一樣不斷湧出，腦子內的溫柔嗓音一直要他放鬆，然而細長的舌頭卻持續沿著尿道往裡鑽，臉色有點發白的艾迪猛搖頭直喊不要了，就算共生體一直跟他保證這條路等等會通到前列腺，肯定會讓他很舒服的。

慢、慢著，從尿道進去就算了還想捅到前列腺？！艾迪滿口的不要跟拔出去的次數都可以繞地球一圈了，但總是無法阻止強勢起來就亂來到底的共生體，當猛毒真的依言順著尿道頂到前列腺時，埋在艾迪體內的陰莖也突起一顆顆粒從後方隔著腸壁揉弄著那個可憐的器官，前後都被刺激的艾迪覺得要瘋掉了，雖然尿道被堵塞還是很不舒服，但前列腺不斷被玩弄的他很快的從中得到快意，他扭動著身子軟聲討饒，同樣都是不要，這次的不要聽起來更像是欲拒還迎。

「不、嗚咿！啊、哈啊……不能這樣玩、我會死……會死掉、啊不要插、啊！」原本停下等自己適應的猛毒又開始抽插起來，龜頭前端裂出的多條細小觸手像金魚的口不斷親吻著乙狀結腸，突起的顆粒又蓄意在前列腺處旋轉愛撫，每一次的抽插都會發出噗滋、噗滋的聲響，擠出更多的腸液、黏液及精液，弄得艾迪的股溝跟床單都濕濕黏黏的，好想出來、但是尿道又被猛毒的舌頭塞住了，無法宣洩的快感持續在艾迪體內累積，汗溼的肌膚染上一層可口的紅暈。

舌尖每次戳刺前列腺的同時，都會配合後穴的抽插速度，已經無法思考的艾迪只能無助的一直哭、一直掉淚，直到猛毒深深再度埋入艾迪體內不留一絲縫隙時，舌尖抽出的同時大量的透明液體隨之迫不及待湧出艾迪紅潤的龜頭，量是那麼多，即便猛毒一直像個貪吃的孩子用捲起的舌頭吞掉卻還是不斷流出，他知道艾迪想射，所以又開始插了起來，陰莖上隆起的顆粒這次全部集中在剛剛蓄意冷落的精囊，集中愛撫的同時也不斷套弄著宿主的陰莖，直到艾迪的腸壁又開始攪緊，隨著呼吸加快的同時腿根也開始繃緊，出來吧、為他出來吧！

當白色的熱液伴隨艾迪的尖叫噴灑而出的時候，猛毒卻沒有停下他的進犯，還記得上個月默默看到的一本醫學雜誌，說男人理論上射精後不會馬上尿出來，除非刺激得當……他辦得到、艾迪絕對也能辦得到吧？

「嗚、不、我不想尿、不……等一……猛毒求你……啊、啊……」剛射完精根本無法好好說話的宿主即使哭得不成人形，卻還是無法阻止失控的共生體繼續探索，當尿意真的被猛毒的刺激一點一滴累積起來的時候，那股持續無法降下去的快感將艾迪的理智打得支離破碎，當黃色的熱液終於隨著艾迪拔高的啞嗓從尿道口湧出時，猛毒也將最後一發擬態熱液全數灌入艾迪的屁股深處。

「啊、啊哈……」瞪大雙眼卻遲遲無法對焦的艾迪抽顫不已，猛毒則是一口一口舔過男人發燙的肌膚，將大範圍刺青上的汗液全部吸吮乾淨，這是最棒的聖誕禮物了，他這麼說道。

聽著腦中頗為滿足的低沉嘆息，艾迪縱然有滿腹的髒話，軟綿綿罵了幾句之後，最後還是勾勾手要猛毒過來，然後在對方的額頭印下一吻：「聖誕快樂，我的共生體。」

猛毒收起自己的尖牙小心翼翼吻上艾迪的嘴唇，在宿主腦中回以他的祝福之語。

聖誕快樂，我唯一的宿主。

 

 

完

 

後記：

這篇一樣出自失控的安價，原噗請走：https://www.plurk.com/p/n3fwca

想說久久沒骰了，結果猛毒還是寄生了bzzz我很怕（爆笑）

關於中間的尿道play其實是滿足朋友NK的提議，因為她想看猛迪尿道play，所以就嘗試讓猛毒使壞了這麼一次XDDD

NK還替這篇文配了圖喔，超級美的，請往這邊走：

很久沒寫這對了，在2018過完前能為他們再獻上一篇文很感謝，也謝謝大家熱情的參與安價，那麼有機會再見！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
